


All Aboard The Briarcliff Express

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AHS references, F/M, John being John, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: 10 years ago was the first time you met Sam.  There's a specific reason you're meeting again 10 years later though.





	All Aboard The Briarcliff Express

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Squares Filled: Homeless AU + Traveling + Huddling for Warmth

The railroads were your home from the time you were a child up until your twenty first birthday when your father unexpectedly passed away. Your father was the conductor of the Briarcliff Express, one of the world’s most luxurious passenger trains out there. 

“Y/N!” You heard your father bellow but you were absorbed into the book you were reading to hear him approach. “Y/N seriously girl - you gotta answer when I call for ya.” 

Frowning, you placed your book off to the side and looked over at him. “I’m sorry pa, what’s up?” 

“Have you eaten yet?” He folded his arms when you shook your head no. “You have to eat baby girl, your mother would kill me if she found out you were skipping meals.” 

“Fine.” You muttered as you picked up your book and your way towards the dining cart. You would occasionally glance over at the passengers as you walked by - happy families, newly weds, older couples, but no one your age really. You sighed as the door in front of you slides open, and you notice how packed it is.

You take a few steps towards the counter and sit down on one of the stools. Placing your book beside you on the counter, you glance at another passenger and then notice that Kit is working today. You grin to yourself as you watch him work. Your face flushed as he turns around to take your order. 

“Your pa sent you to get something to eat right?”

“Of course he did. He even used the mom card.” You sighed as Kit quietly chuckled. Kit was the only person that worked for your father that knew your family history - how your mother was the victim of a hit and run, and they never caught the guy who did it. The first few months, your father was distraught so he threw himself into work. He worked his way up and eventually made enough money to purchase the current train the two of you resided on. The train was your home but you were a very lonely child.

Kit was putting the finishing touches on your breakfast when you noticed movement out of the corner of your eye. He placed two containers of french toast in front of you and some bottled water. You gave Kit your thanks and he winked at you, before moving onto the next customers. Gathering everything up, you made your way to a secluded spot on the train that you dubbed as yours.

You opened the first container when you heard a noise that sounded like someone’s stomach was growling. It was until you heard a small voice telling it to be quiet that you knew you were not alone. “Hey if anyone is hiding in here, you can come out - I won’t bite.” You heard some shuffling but when he peeked his head out, you gasped.

“I’m sorry I snuck on without a ticket but you can’t tell anyone I’m here.”

“Whoa kid, chill okay, I’m not going to tattle on you.” He stood up and you got a good look at him. He had short brown hair, and hazel eyes that were looking everywhere but not towards you at all. “What’s your name anyways?”

You saw his cheeks flush as he looked at you. “My name’s Sam. Sam Winchester.” 

You smiled as you held out the other container of food and the extra bottle of water. “I could hear your stomach growling and I bet you haven’t eaten in a while if it’s making that much noise.” 

“You’re giving this to me?”

“Duh. I’m Y/N by the way… sorry forgot my manners for a second there.”

“Thanks for the food Y/N.” The two of you ate in companionable silence. You occasionally glanced over at Sam, and just watched him as he ate. You rarely had the opportunity to talk with anyone your age but when Sam caught you staring, your face flushed and you picked at the fruit that came with your breakfast. “Is there something on my face?”

“It’s nothing. I didn’t mean to stare.”

“So there’s nothing on my face?”

“It’d be weird if you had no face Sam, actually that’d be kind of creepy.”

“You’re weird Y/N, you know that?”

You actually grinned at that. “You’re not the first person to tell me that.”

–

You couldn’t sleep. There was something bothering you about Sam and all you were doing was tossing and turning. You threw back your covers with a huff and put on your house slippers. You were definitely worried about how Sam was doing. You slipped out of your room and made it through the other cars as quietly as you could. You reached the final car - one before the caboose and started calling out for him. It wasn’t until you heard some rustling that you knew you Sam was awake.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” 

“I couldn’t sleep because I was worried about you.”

Sam’s face flushed as he glanced over at you. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine back here..”

“Are you really though?” You were running your thumb over the top of your fingernails. “Don’t you want to sleep in a real bed?”

“Are you offering?” You flushed at his question and nodded in response. “Thank you for the offer. I mean it’s really sweet of you but wouldn’t I get caught?”

“I didn’t think of that. Wait a few minutes okay? I’ll be right back.” Sam was going to reply but you sprinted off. He yawned as his eyes drooped when the door was thrown back and your arms were full. You asked Sam to stand up for a few seconds as you laid one of the blankets down on the floor, and a few pillows as Sam dropped back down on the pallet you just made up.

You started to step away when Sam reached out and grabbed your wrist. “Please don’t leave Y/N. I don’t want to be alone.” 

“I won’t leave okay.” You unfolded the other blanket and put it around the two of you. Sam curled into your side and you brushed away a stray hair from his forehead. “I am curious though about something - why are you by yourself?”

“I got into a screaming match with my dad so I figured it would be easier for him if I wasn’t there anymore. We were staying at a hotel in Detroit and when I found the train station, I noticed the side door on the caboose was open.”

“How did you hide yourself so that no one found you?”

“I’m kind of small if you haven’t noticed.” You gasped in surprise and he chuckled. Your head drooped onto Sam’s shoulder as you felt your eyes close. The two of you slept through the night and it wasn’t until a beam of sunlight hit you directly in the face, that you realized what had happened. 

–

It had been a day since Sam had stormed out of the hotel they were currently staying at and Dean was worried. It was the same old argument but he knew Sam had a point. Nothing was going to change unless John got the help he needed.

“Where’d your brother go? We’re leaving soon and we can’t leave without him.”

“I don’t know actually, he never came back.”

“Have you actually looked for him?”

“I checked the school and the library - no one has seen him.”

“Damn it Dean, you’re supposed to look after him!” Dean felt his right hand ball up and he clenched his fist. Everytime John and Sam argued, Dean was somehow brought into it - like it was his fault. 

“You’re the adult here - so technically it’s your job to look after us. I’ll go check the library and school, AGAIN. Our stuff is already packed and in the car so I’ll call when I’m done.”

John slumped in the chair and put his head in his hands. There was an open bottle of whiskey on the table, and instead of taking a giant swig like he wanted, John picked it up and he threw it against the wall. 

He heard the room phone ringing and Dean had some good news. It seems someone matching Sam’s description had made his way towards the train station. He found out the train Sam snuck on was making its way towards South Dakota, he slammed the phone down and made his way out to the Impala. John knew that if Sam was heading towards South Dakota, that meant he could possibly be heading toward Bobby’s. He pulled up in front of the train station where Dean was waiting for him. It was going to be a 15 hour car ride but it was going to be worth it when the three of them were together again.

–

You spent all of your time hanging out with Sam. He told you more about his family and you shared your family history with him. There was something about Sam that made you trust him and you wanted to share everything you could with him. There was no way someone wouldn’t be looking for him, so you were treasuring all the time you had with him.

You had your hands behind your back as you made your way towards the caboose. Gripping the bag tighter, you grinned when you saw Sam reading.

“Wanna help me something?” You jiggled the bag and Sam glanced up at you. “Kit -”

“The guy who works on the food cart?”

“Yep, that’s him. He has a love/hate relationship with aliens because of his wife, so,” You pulled a small grey figure out of the bag and handed it to him, “I want to decorate his counter with these.” You saw him grin and you knew he was in. 

The two of you had to nail this so it would go exactly as you planned it. You knew that Kit always took a break between 4 and 5 each day, just before dinner started getting served. The two of you would work to cover as much of the counter as you could before Kit returned. There was just one snag in the whole plan, as the two of you were laying the figures down to cover the counter, you heard your father enter the dining car and with his arms crossed he called out to you.

“Y/N M/N L/N! I won’t ask what your doing because I want to see how this turns out. However! Who the hell is that?” You saw him point to Sam and everything fell to pieces. 

“Pa, this is Sam Winchester..”

“Fine name son, now why is he here?”

“He sort of ran away from home and stowed away while we were picking up passengers in Detroit.” You saw your father take a seat on one of the nearby stools. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. 

“Okay, okay what we’ll do, son, is there’s an empty room next to Y/N’s. We’ll keep you there so you don’t freeze and no one will catch you this way. Now Sam when we get to South Dakota is there anyone you can call to come get you?”

“Yeah my uncle lives in Sioux Falls, so I can call him.”

“Do you have anything with you?”

“Not really sir.” 

“It’s fine, son. I like this boy Y/N, he’s polite.” You chuckled as Sam stood next to you and smiled sheepishly. You squeezed his hand gently as the three of you made it down the train corridor. You pointed out where your room was and Sam was going to be staying the room next to yours.

You heard a scream coming from the dining car and the three of you burst out laughing. “I guess Kit found our surprise.”

–

Sam heard your muffled cries and yelling through the wall, so he got up and made his way to your room. He gently knocked on the door before entering. It wasn’t until you called out Sam’s name and popped up that he made his way over to you. You were still crying as he sat down next you on the bed and drew you in for a hug. “I’m right here Y/N, don’t you worry. Whatever happened, it was just a nightmare.”

“It felt so real Sammy.” You sniffled and shifted, so that Sam could lay down next to you. He drew you into his arms and you curled into his chest. That’s how the two of you stayed for the rest of the night. 

By the time the morning came, you didn’t want to let go of Sam. You were watching his chest rise and fall as his eyes slowly opened, a blush started to form on your face when you realized you were watching him sleep. 

“So today’s the day huh?” You heard a knock on your door and when it slowly opened, the two of you broke apart.

“We’ll be arriving in about half an hour. Sam you can take a shower in my quarters and there’s a change of clothes in there as well.” You heard Sam’s quiet ‘thank you’ as he made his way out of your room. 

“I should be upset that my little girl had a boy in her bed, but I know it would do me no good to get upset. He’s leaving today and I know how much you care about him.”

“It’s only been a day pa.” You scoffed but yet your cheeks betrayed you. He chuckled as he pulled you in for a hug.

“It’ll work itself out in the end baby girl.” He kissed the crown of your head and left you alone. You took the opportunity to get changed while you were alone. You grabbed your polaroid from one of your shelves and made your way towards the dining car.

“I can’t wait to tell Alma about your prank. She’ll get a kick out of it I’m sure.” 

You smiled and when Sam joined you, the two of you talked until you heard your father’s voice over the speaker. “We will be approaching out destination in a few minutes. Thank you for choosing the Briarcliff Express for your trip. We hope for your continued patronage and we hope to see you for future trips.” You heard the train come to a complete stop and you sighed. This would be the last time you saw Sam, that’s why you grabbed your camera. Sam grabbed your hand, and you laced your fingers with his. The train wouldn’t be leaving for an hour, so you would wait with Sam while he waited for his uncle. 

“There’s a phone right there.” You pointed at the payphone as Sam made his way towards it. Sam sighed as he picked the phone off the reciever and dialed Bobby’s number.

“Hey Bobby, it’s me Sam. If it’s possible can you come pick me up? I’m at the train station in Sioux Falls. It’s a long story but I got into with dad and sort of ran away.”

Bobby sighed as he shuffled some papers around looking for his keys. “Of course, I’ll there in about 15 minutes okay?”

“Thanks Bobby.” Sam hung up the phone and made his way back over to you. You had your camera open and grinned when he came back to sit by you. “I’ve been meaning to ask what’s up with the camera?” 

You held it out as far as you could and told Sam to smile. Once one picture was taken, you handed it to him and he shook it. “That’s for you. We probably won’t see each other again, so I wanted something to remember you by.” 

“Well it’s not fair that I get a picture and you don’t.” He snagged the camera from you, and being cheeky when he was getting ready to take the picture, you leaned further in and kissed his cheek. You heard the camera go off and when he handed you back the camera he blushed. “Hey do you wanna swap pictures?”

“You want the reminder that a pretty girl kissed you don’t you?” You joked as his cheeks turned pink. “Oh ho I was right.” The two of you continued talking and you nudged Sam when you saw a car pull up and Bobby got out. “I guess this is goodbye..” 

“It’s not goodbye Y/N, we’ll see each other again or at least I hope we will.” He pulled you in for a hug and when tears started to fall down Sam’s cheek, you took the initiative and kissed him on the lips. 

The two of you pulled apart as Sam walked towards Bobby, you slowly made your way back towards the train. There was a side window that you could still see the two of them from and when you knocked on it, Sam looked up and you waved with tears in your eyes. The train slowly starts moving again and you were still waving as hard as you could. Sam takes a few steps towards the platform, and he’s momentarily stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. 

“Sam-”

“That’s the first real friend I’ve had my whole life and I’ll never see her again!” He yells before he takes off running after the train. He runs until he reaches the end of the platform and falls to his knees. Bobby’s heart breaks for Sam as he watches the train disappear in the distance, and when Sam pulls himself up off the ground and makes his way towards Bobby’s car, he pulls the boy in for a hug while Sam cries.

“Let it out son, okay.” He managed to get Sam in the car but he was looking away from Bobby and glancing down at the polaroid of the two of you as they pulled out of the parking lot. It was a fifteen minute drive back to his house and Bobby couldn’t wait to get a drink. When they reached the house, Bobby noticed Sam was out cold. He sighed as he picked the younger boy up and moved him to one of the rooms upstairs. 

Bobby was in the kitchen making dinner when he heard someone pull in his driveway. He hears the knock on his front door and Bobby is ready to rip John a new one. Bobby asks if Dean will wake up Sam up since dinner is almost done. Dean heads upstairs - knowing he doesn’t want to get involved with whatever is about to happen. 

“John Winchester, now you listen to me, you damn idjit…”

“Save it Bobby, I know.” He sighs as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. 

“Just stay the night and head out in the morning okay?”

“Yeah thanks Bobby.”

10 YEARS LATER

“I think I found a case.” Dean said as he entered the motel room they were staying in. He dropped his keys and the bags he was carrying on the table. Sam peeked over his laptop and sighed. He knew he should be happy about finding a new case, but after everything that happened with Jess’s death and now they were searching for their father, he needed a break. What’d that song say - one step forward, two steps back, that’s how it felt with every case they had taken lately. 

“What does this have to do with finding dad?” There had been a lot of dead ends with cases recently but when he saw the look on Dean’s face, he knew there was something different about this case.

“Nothing probably but get this there’s been a train causing people trouble. It says here there’s been at least two deaths this week alone and it also says that the former conductor passed away last year from mysterious causes, leaving his only daughter as the sole heir.”

“Does it say where this happened?”

Dean’s scanned the newspaper quickly and handed it over to Sam. “Detroit, Michigan.”

–

You felt a headache forming. There were so many offers to buy and insurance policies you needed to go over and papers were strewn all over the desk you were working from. The Briarcliff Express was your father’s legacy, so when he passed away, everything fell on to your shoulders. After that however things started happening on the train that you couldn’t explain. 

The one thing was for certain - The Briarcliff Express wouldn’t be running anymore. It was currently being stored away at the nearest train depot. It wasn’t something you wanted to do because the Briarcliff Express was your home and without it you had nowhere to go. Kit offered to let you stay with him and his wife once your father was gone but a few months after his passing, Kit just vanished. It was with a heavy heart that you were even contemplating selling the train. You knew your father would be upset but what else could you do - the reputation of the train had taken a nosedive after the deaths of several passengers. 

“Give me a sign that this is the right thing to do, okay pa?” You felt a slight breeze and when you tried to figure out where it was coming from, the polaroid of Sam and you fell into your lap. “I wish you were here Sam, maybe you could help.”

–

They boys followed what they called their normal procedure when they got into town. Find a nearby hotel - check, canvass the area and interview the local sheriff - check, their next step was to find you and see what information you could provide. They pulled into the small gravel parking lot, and made their way towards the office. You however didn’t hear the noises coming from outside. The one paper you needed, slipped under your desk so you were currently on your hands and knees searching for it. 

“Ms. Y/N L/N?” You heard a male voice call out from the other side of the door with a gentle knock. When the door started to open however you tried getting up too fast, resulting in you whacking your head on the underside of your desk. With the paper you needed in hand, you crawled out from underneath the desk and took a seat in your chair.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. My pa always said I had a hard head, this just proves it.” You heard the two of them chuckle so when you turned your chair around you were floored. “How can I help you gentlemen?”

They flashed their FBI badges and introduced themselves briefly. “We need to ask you some questions about the train you own.”

“Oh okay. What do you want to know about the Briarcliff Express?” As soon as you asked that Sam turned towards you and froze. There was no way. It had been over ten years since he had heard the name. 

“How long has the train been out of commission?”

“About a couple months or so.”

“Any weird activity?”

“I don’t know if you would call it weird or not but my pa actually passed away - they never did find out what cause it. Also a family friend of ours, his name was Kit just up and vanished. No word, nothing.”

Sam finally snapped out of his daze and glanced over at you. Your face flushed for a brief second when you noticed Sam was staring at you. “Is there anyway we could take a look at the train?”

“Okay, yeah that’s fine. Just give me a second okay boys?”

“Take your time Ms. L/N.”

“Just call me Y/N. Ms. L/N was my mother.”

“Is she still around?”

“She passed away when I was about 10 or so.” 

You grabbed the set of keys needed to unlock the train doors and both of the boys were following behind you. Dean was making small talk with you as you led them to where the Briarcliff Express was being stored. Sam was lost in thought. He knew this train and some of the people on it but how?

“Earth to Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” You heard him growl out and you carefully glanced over your shoulder at him. You carefully unlocked the chained double doors, and led them inside. “Dean, do you feel that?”

“Definitely.” You shivered slightly as you carefully made your way onto the train. The three of you made your way from the passenger cars, to the rooms that you and father used. “I’ll take the one on the left, you got the one on the right?”

“Why do you need to check my room?”

“Protocol.”

“Oh okay.” You carefully unlocked the door to your room and sighed. Sam headed in with something in his hand and when Dean cleared his throat, you jumped. “I forgot that his room was still locked up sorry about that.”

Dean chuckled as you fumbled around with the set of keys you had. You unlocked the door, and the two of stepped inside your father’s quarters. “It’s fine. This is how everything looked after he passed away right?”

“That’s right. It’s exactly the way he left before he died.” He heard you sniffle and you had to excuse yourself. Sam watched as you walked away but shrugged it off. He was finding nothing in your room that would help, so he closed the room door and made his way to where Dean was. 

“I am getting major EMF readings from this room.”

The boys find you outside leaning up against the train, trying to calm down. “Hey Y/N? We hate to bother you but can you tell us where your father was buried?” 

“I can do you one better. I can show you.” The two of them looked at each other as you starting walking. “I was so busy taking care of things after he died that I couldn’t really honor his wishes. He wanted to be buried by my mother, but time and money were an issue. Before he vanished Kit helped me pick a spot behind this train depot and we buried him here.” When the three of you stopped in front of a handmade grave marker, Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to you.

“If anything out of the ordinary happens, give this number a call.”

You accepted the card with a faint blush. “I will, thank you.”

–

It was around midnight when you heard what sounded like someone digging around the train depot. You slipped on your robe and house slippers, and grabbed your baseball bat that was right by your coat rack. You silently made your way outside, and noticed that black car parked outside with its headlights on. With your bat at your side, you tried to stay hidden in the shadows and just watched.

“What motive could her father have for killing all those people Dean?”

“I have no idea Sammy, I really don’t.” You heard him grunt as he wiped the sweat from his brow. “His daughter is a looker though.”

“Really Dean?” 

“I’m just making conversation Sam. I know you think so too. Don’t think I didn’t notice that you kept staring at her while we were there earlier.”

“She just,” Sam paused with a sigh. “she looks familiar okay?” You turned around to go back inside when you saw a fire start out of the corner of your eye. When you make back to your office, you hear the car rumble to life and that’s when you knew they were gone. ‘What a weird night.’ 

The boys stumbled into their hotel room after everything and fall asleep or at least Dean does, Sam however is wide awake Sighing Sam opens up his laptop and goes to get his father’s journal out of Dean’s duffel. He should be researching but there was something about you that had been nagging him since earlier today.

He sits his laptop on the nightstand between the beds and starts rummaging through his duffel for something specific. There’s a small shoe box that he keeps in the bottom of his duffel that not even Dean knows about. It contains everything of value to him. He carefully removes the lid setting it aside on his bed and started looking through it. They were mostly from his college days but Sam was on a mission. He sorted through the pictures until he found it - the polaroid from the time he ran away. He ran his thumb over the picture and it came rushing back. 

That’s why the train was familiar - it was where he met you ten years ago. 

–

You were still sound asleep when an ear piercing scream was let out. Jerking awake, you slipped on your tennis shoes, and made your way to where you thought the noise was coming from. There was another bloody body in front of the train depot. You gasped and started to run towards the office when you heard footsteps behind you. You turned around slowly and all of sudden you were thrown through office doors. Before you lost consciousness however, you saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway with a sadistic smile on his face. “You’re next.” 

The next time your eyes opened, you were in an unfamiliar place. Your whole body ached and your head was pounding.

“Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?”

“I don’t think it was a truck that hit you Y/N. Care to tell us why we found you unconscious in front of your office?” Sam helped you sit up and you smiled at him. If it wasn’t for the pain, you never would’ve noticed that the butterflies in your stomach were going crazy. 

“I heard screams coming from outside and went to check it out. I remember finding the body and walking back towards my office to call Sam and some figure threw me, that’s all I remember.” 

“Someone threw you into your office?”

You tried shifting on the bed but a wave of pain went through you and you bit your lower lip. “Yeah. Oh! Before I passed out they told me I was next.. Whatever that means.” You closed your eyes briefly and fell asleep.

“Her father wasn’t responsible for the murders - it was someone or something else.” 

“Sammy hate to say but we might be looking at a vengeful spirit here. All the victims have been dying the same way..” 

“You do some more research and I’ll go on a food run. We’re going to bunker down here until we figure this out. That’ll give you some alone time with your crush here..”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

You didn’t mean to overhear them but when your eyes fluttered back open, Sam froze. “I figured the two of you weren’t actually with the FBI. I mean FBI agents don’t usually dig up graves in the middle of the night.”

“About that Y/N…” He paused and thought about what he was going to say carefully. “We’re hunters.”

“You hunt stuff like this?”

“I wasn’t always a hunter though. I went to college, had a normal life for a while. Dean came looking for me because our dad went missing and now here we are.” 

“Okay.” You felt your face flush but you were confused. “So you hunt ghosts?”

“Not just ghosts but yeah it’s what me and Dean do best - we hunt the stuff that goes bump in the night.”

“What’s your real name?”

“It’s Sam, Sam Winchester..” You shifted to get a good look at his face - same brown hair maybe slightly longer and those same hazel eyes. You were muttering to yourself before you actually said anything out loud. 

“Holy shit. You realize it’s been about ten years since we’ve seen each other right?” You heard him chuckle as he came to sit beside you on the bed. You attempted to move over a little but Sam was having none of that.

“Just stay beside me okay? I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

The two of you were reminiscing when Dean came back in with food. He raised an eyebrow at Sam and pointed between the two of you. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

“You remember that time ten years ago when I ran away?”

“I think so yeah.. “

“It was my train he stowed away on.”

“No way. This is the girl in your picture? Sweetheart, you wouldn’t believe how much he talked about you.”

“Dean..”

“You were his first crush you know..”

“DEAN!” 

“To be fair he was my first crush too.” Your face felt like it was on fire and you heard Dean chuckle. “He was also my first real friend. I didn’t have many growing up.” He handed you a burger and fries, and a drink. You quietly thanked him and Dean shrugged it off. 

“Did you manage to find anything while I was gone or were you too busy playing catch up?” You unwrapped your burger and shook your head and took a bite. You heard Sam typing on his laptop and when he stopped, you looked at him. 

“First off shut up.” You chuckled as he glanced over to you with a smile. “Okay so while Y/N was sleeping I researched the history of the Briarcliff Express.”

“And?”

“So get this - in the 50’s the previous conductor of the Briarcliff Express went crazy that day on his shift. He derailed the train and claimed several lives. The conductor vanished but here’s the kicker.” Sam gently nudged your side and you glanced over at him. He turned the laptop towards you and you gasped at the picture that was on screen.

“That’s Kit…but how?”

“Apparently his wife passed away on the same night that he ran the train off the tracks. The next day however, they sacked him. Kit left pissed off and came back with a shotgun. He murdered everyone working that day and the kicker? He took his life on the Briarcliff Express. His last words were that he had nothing left in this world to live for.”

“We had the wrong guy then.” Dean turned you with a grimace on his face. “I’m sorry we burned your father’s bones..”

“You had to cover your bases.” You gently placed your hand on his forearm. “It’s fine but thank you for reburying him afterwards.”

“Sam’s idea actually.” Dean squeezed your hand gently with a smile.

“Okay so how do we get rid of who or whatever is haunting our train?”

“First of all, you don’t need to be helping with this.”

“He said I was next Dean, I can do something to help…” 

After several discussions, you all decided on a solid plan. The boys would have your back and you would take your station in the food car. You actually had no idea where Kit would appear again, so you would start from there. Before you even went in, they prepared you as best they could. Sam handed you an extra duffel with salt and lighter fluid, advising you to cover every surface area you could find. Dean handed you an iron crow bar and explained that it wouldn’t get rid of Kit, it would buy you some time if you needed to defend yourself and run away. 

Dean excused himself under the pretense that he needed to get something from the trunk of Baby. You held Sam’s gaze as he leaned down and brushed his lips against yours. You flushed as he pulled away, he pressed his forehead with yours and held you in his arms. Sam started to turn away but you brought your free hand up to cup his face gently. You ran your thumb along his jawline and he sighed. “I want you to promise me you’ll be safe okay?”

“Of course I will!”

“I love the enthusiasm but that’s enough for now. Break up the chick flick moment if you don’t mind.” You chuckled to yourself as Sam reluctantly let go. 

–

As you made your way to where you needed to be, you tried to cover as much as you could with salt and lighter fluid. You helped them sneak in through a door near the caboose and told them to leave it open. That would be your way out when you finished this whole thing. 

“I didn’t think you would actually come back Y/N.” You saw Kit leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. “I honestly thought you would get the hint to stay away when I threw you through your office.”

“Why would you do that Kit honestly?”

“You were trying to sell MY home..”

“This train was my home too. You honestly think I want to give up something as precious as this? It’s hard to be taken seriously when you’re dubbed ‘The conductor of the murder train.’ I had to cut my losses.”

He sighed with a scowl on his face. “Oh Y/N, your father would be so disappointed to hear that.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.”

“Oh why not?” His eyes glinted as he took a step towards you. “You have to know that I’m the reason he’s gone right?” You stared at him in disbelief. “He had no idea it was coming either. I will never forget the sight of your dear old daddy begged for me not to kill him - “

“SHUT UP!” You swung the crowbar as hard as you could and he disappeared for a few seconds. 

“Now that’s not very nice.” He grabbed a hold of your throat and pinned you against the counter. 

“HEY! Get your hands off of her!” You saw the two them out of the corner of your eye and Kit dropped you to the ground and disappeared. Dean rushed over to your side and helped you get up. “You okay sweetheart?”

“I’m going to need some downtime after this.” 

“Sammy, you go ahead and get everything covered okay? Don’t worry I got Y/N” You saw him run off towards the front of the train. 

“He’ll be okay by himself won’t he?” You asked as Dean scooped you up in to his arms and he told you wrap your arms around his neck. 

“Of course he will sweetheart.” He was watching the door carefully as Sam worked hard covering the front of the train in salt and gas. With everything empty, he headed back down the abandoned corridor to the food car where you and Dean still were. “Here Sammy, take her please?” You saw Dean light a matchbook with one hand and watched as he threw it down the hallway.

“That’s one part down, now for the other half. Come on guys, let’s go!” The three of you rushed down the corridor, smoke and flames following behind you. As you reached the back, Sam carefully placed you down on your feet and helped guide you out of the train. Dean threw another lit match book as he exited the train. “You can never be too careful.” 

The three of you hauled ass to where the Impala was parked and watched as the flames swallowed the Briarcliff Express. At this point in time you were a mixture of emotions. The biggest however was a sense of longing. You never had a permanent home growing up and the only one you ever knew was just taken from you.

“What am I going to do now?” You mumbled to yourself as Sam and Dean looked at each other. The two of them seemed to be having a silent conversation but you saw Dean wink with a nod and Sam ran his hand through his hair nervously. They talked about it but ultimately it was your decision. 

“Come with us.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I know that finding your dad is your top priority right now.” Dean was leaning by the driver’s side with a grin on his face.

“Sweetheart if we let you go, Sammy would kill me.”

“Y/N, let me be your home. It’s a weird thing to ask I know but I don’t want to lose you again. I can’t go ten years wondering how you’re doing again.” You were close to tears when you ran and tackled Sam. Your lips found his and Dean had to break the two of you up.

“Okay kids let’s get the lead out. We aren’t going to find dad standing around all day.”

You smiled as Sam opened the right passenger side door and you got in. Home has a different definition for everyone but with Sam and Dean - you were home and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
